Revenge of the Condoms
by Steffili
Summary: Set after the AP condom fight when Alicia goes to work...bringing the condoms with her. ;-) AW smut-story for a friend of mine ;-)


I wrote this story 2 weeks ago when I became aware Sab's birthday would be up soon. So, this is mainly cut to please her.(That's also why the title. LMAO. Lauging our asses off about hilarious titles is kind of our thing. HAHA!) It's sweet and fluffy and of course VERY M-rated *haha* Enjoy! It's my second AW story, I have much ideas for them by now, but am still unsure when writing them... :D So tell me how I did.

* * *

ALICIA POV

When did my life become such a mess? I'm in my office and try to concentrate on finishing up the paperwork but now that it's getting really late I can't focus properly and my thoughts wander back to the fight with Peter earlier that evening. I get furious all over again at him - how dare he make such a scene? He's the one that cheated on me and messed up our lives completely and now he's accusing me of being unfaithful?

The thought of going home to him now totally annoys me, I'm not sure I can go on living with him like that when we obviously can't trust each other anymore. It's just not working, he says he wants to change but what's more important I have changed already, and I'm not the weak and dependant woman I once was that was content to live in his shadow.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock to the door, I look up and there's standing Will, smiling softly at me.

"Hey, wow you are still here? You should really go home now and finish this up tomorrow." he tells me.

I nod, he is right, I should just leave it be for today because I can't focus anymore anyway, but then again, going home is so not appealing to me. So I just remain sitting there, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok, Alicia?" he asks me.

I sigh.

"Yeah I guess. It's just, Peter and me had a fight earlier. So I'm stalling here a little."

"I'm sorry to hear. Well, how about we go for a drink? So you don't have to go home just yet, but we get out of here? I'm buying."

I look at him and consider his offer, coming to the conclusion it's exactly the thing I need now, a drink with a good friend - that I consider him to be.

We head out of the firm and walk over to the next bar, Will is ordering us tequila and we toast each other, downing the first shots.

"So, do you want to talk about it, your fight with Peter?" he asks me, as the next round is served.

I shake my head.

"No not really. I don't want to talk about Peter now, in fact I'd like to forget about him and my complicated life for once." I tell him and down the next shot.

"I drink to that." he says and empties his glass as well, signaling for another round.  
I feel the alcohol starting to kick in, making me feel warm and relaxed, easing the tension off me that has been on my shoulders for the past weeks, if not months. I cast a sideway glance at Will, he's handsome, that's for sure, and I've wondered about him often before and what it would have been like with him. If he'd not been dating somebody else back then...

We down the third round and I enjoy the bite of the strong alcohol on my tongue.

"Want another round?" he asks me, leaning in closer so I can hear him over the crowded bar.  
I shake my head, I know my limits after all.

"No, three is enough."

Our eyes meet and we both just stare at each other for some moments, I lick my bottom lip absentmindedly and feel the strong need in me to just lean in and kiss him, asking myself if he feels the same way.

He answers that question in leaning in even closer and telling me in a low voice that only I can hear: "We shouldn't do this here. How about we go back to my place?"

I feel a hot shiver run through my whole body as something in me snaps awake that has been sleeping for a very long time.

I just nod and Will smiles at me, then quickly puts down some cash on the bar and signals for me to precede him out of the bar, his ever so soft touch to the small of my back setting me on fire. We get into a cab, the ride to his place being short thankfully.

Once we are there, he unlocks the door and holds it open for me, I step inside and by now really feel like I'm going to explode if he's not doing something, soon. The front door clicks shut and I turn around to face him, and there he is standing, leaning against the door and looking at me with a smile that's filled with confidence and desire.

I step up to him and the next moment we are kissing passionately, it feels heavenly and while he's fumbling with my dress, I'm tugging at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, we're both in desperate need to feel each other's naked skin it seems. He strips me out of my dress pretty quickly, next my bra goes and he's turning us around so my back is against the door and he's sucking on my nipples, making me moan and arch into him.

He comes back to kiss my mouth and I manage to get his shirt open and off his shoulders, next I start on his pants, feeling the telltale hardness that lies beneath them makes me shiver in anticipation. Oh, how I need this now, need him desperately. I manage to get his erection freed while he starts rubbing my wet center inside my panties, pulling them down after a while, he's obviously in the same desperate hurry as I am. He kisses me and then breaks away, panting.

"You are amazing. I shall take you to the bedroom now, or do you want to wait here for me while I grab a condom?"

I grin at him and nearly laugh at the irony, but just point at my purse.

"You don't have to go that far, I have condoms right there."

He raises and eyebrow but decides not to ask, instead he pulls out one of the purple packages and opens it quickly, unceremoniously putting it on and coming back to me, kissing me with much passion again, with one hand massaging my breasts while the other one is finding its way between my legs once more, stroking me until I'm whimpering impatiently.

He gets the hint, positioning himself and with a single deep thrust entering me, catching my moans of pleasure in his kiss as he's beginning to move in and out of me, at once setting up a quick rhythm, bracing his right hand against the door and with the left one grabbing a hold of my right leg and pulling it up, giving himself a better angle and sending me into a sudden and hard orgasm, making me cry out loudly and grab a tight hold of him while I ride out wave after wave of pleasure.

He laughs softly and I realize he didn't get the chance to finish himself.

"Wow, you really needed that, hum?" he asks, letting go of my leg and grinning at me.  
I pull him in for a passionate kiss, feeling that this one round only was breaking off the sharpest point to my need.

"Yes, and I'm only getting started." I inform him, so he's clear that I'm not done with him yet.

"That's very good to know." he answers.

Will POV

I take her to the bedroom, still not really believing my luck. Ever since Alicia came to work for me I've been in this state of longing for her, maybe even before that. Because even if our contact broke off after Georgetown, I couldn't really forget her in all these years. I always thought about her as the one that got away, the one I wasn't able to get because of the dumbest timing. Then she came to work for me, having trouble with her marriage that made me sad for her on one side but of course stirred up hope in me that maybe someday soon she could be free again and we would get a real chance at trying to explore more closely what was between us.

Never would I have dreamed it would be like this, and even though I know that it's maybe wrong what we are doing here, it feels too good to stop. The thousand times I've fantasized about her can't compete with the reality of her now crawling onto my bed, stretching out on her back, leaning up on her elbows and smiling at me seductively. Her gaze holding a promise that what we did earlier was only just the beginning.

I follow her to the bed and settle next to her, kissing her long and passionately, exploring her mouth with my tongue. She's kissing me back with equal force, gripping the nape of my neck with one hand and pulling me down, when I break away we're both panting heavily and I plant openmouthed kisses along her jaw line down to her neck and ear, nibbling softly on the lobe and running my tongue along her soft skin, wanting to taste every inch of her. Next I settle to her full breasts with the dark, hard peaks, gently sucking at first, then applying a little pressure with my teeth, drawing out a loud moan from her. All the while I let my hand wander down and stroke her gently at first, then a little harder and faster, making her whimper and pant, bringing her closer to a new high, but stopping my movement and withdrawing my hand, making her groan in disapproval.

"Why'd you stop?" she sighs.

I grin and move fully on top of her now.

"Don't worry Baby, I'll make it up to you."

I tell her and move inside of her with one fluid motion, cutting off any reply but making her gasp instead. I set a slow rhythm at first, then quicken the pace because I'm desperate for my release now, I know she's almost there with me, so I start to pound into her furiously now, gritting my teeth and holding back until I feel her inner walls contract around me, hear her scream loudly in ecstasy. It's the most sexy thing I've ever heard and I let go myself, the intense pleasure I feel making me moan and grind my hips against her until we're both completely spent.

I support my weight on my elbows and open my eyes, only to see her look up at me, smiling softly. I lean down and kiss her softly, sweetly, the urgent and desperate need gone for now.  
I reluctantly pull out of her, get up to dispose of the condom then lay back down next to her and pull her close.

We softly kiss some more, then I pull back a little and watch her, checking for a hint of doubt or regret in her eyes, but finding none.

Something must have showed in my face though because she furrows her brow.

"Are you ok, Will?" she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Yes I am, how could I not be after what we just did? I'm just sad because you need to go now, right? And I'd love if you could stay."

She sighs and leans in to kiss me.

"I don't want to go home now. I know I probably should and talk to Peter. You know it's ironic. You wanted to know earlier what the fight was about. Well, Peter found condoms in my bedside drawer that I took away from Zach for safekeeping, and he assumed the worst. That I was having an affair - and implying it was with you - while he was in prison. He made a scene and demanded I shouldn't go to work. Just to spite him, I packed the condoms and took them with me and told him to trust me..."

Her voice trails off, she shakes her head lightly.

"Wow. I'm sorry Alicia. I had no idea. Wow. I didn't want to...well lead you to actually do this...I..." she cuts me off.

"It's ok Will, I wanted this. Needed it, in fact. More than you might ever know. All this time with Peter being back from prison it felt so wrong having him there. Like he was out of place and not able to fit anymore. I've changed too much since he went to prison, I wasn't sure to begin with if we could ever match again but by now I'm pretty sure we can't anymore. Not after tonight. It's maybe time I move on from Peter."

I gasp. Not really believing my ears right now because it sounds a lot like she's saying she's leaving her husband for me.

"Ok, I'm tired now. How about this. I'm staying for the night. Then tomorrow I go home and I'm going to talk with Peter. I'll tell him that it's not working with him and me anymore and that I want a divorce. Then when I've settled this all with my family and with the political complications we should explore this between us more. See if something is there. But first I need to sort it out with Peter, he deserves that much."

I nod. She is right of course.

"Ok, I understand that. And you are right, an affair while the divorce proceedings are still ongoing might be a bad idea. I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes, and if you need any help, I'm always there for you."

She smiles at me and cuddles up to me, her face pressed against my chest.

"Thank you Will."

We fall asleep soon afterwards, knowing that we finally have found the right path that will have us end up happily together.


End file.
